


Hide

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Friendship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Safehouses, Where Was Clint Barton During Captain America 2?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is told to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide

Bruce was in the lab working when Clint came barreling in.

Clint said, "Bruce, pack a bag."

Bruce said, "What? Why?"

Clint said, "I'll explain everything, but we have to go."

Bruce thought Clint looked agitated.

Bruce quickly packed his bag and went to the garage where Clint was waiting. The car was silent. Clint drove them to a private air strip where a plane was waiting. Bruce could guess it was one of Tony's.

Clint still hadn't said anything. He looked a little relaxed once they were in the air. Bruce sat in the co-pilots seat. 

Clint glanced at him and asked, "You have questions, don't you?"

Bruce said, "Obviously, you dragged me out of the lab and now we are going some place."

Clint said, "We are going to a safe house."

Bruce said, "Why?"

Clint said, "Fury's orders. He is moving all his assets."

Bruce said, "OK, but why the hurry."

Clint said, "Bruce, SHIELD has been compromised."

Bruce looked shocked. He said, "What do you mean, compromised?"

Clint said, "Fury told me that there were several moles in the organization. He told me to keep you safe. Something big is about to happen."

Bruce processed everything. SHIELD has been compromised. So where were they going.

Bruce said, "Where are we going? You said SHIELD can no longer be trusted. So this safe house?"

Clint said, "Its one of mine. SHIELD has no clue about it."

Bruce said, "Where is it?"

Clint said, "In Australia. Ever been there?"

Bruce said, "Nope."

Clint said, "You are going to like it I'll tell you our covers when we get there. Get some sleep. Its a long flight."

Bruce said, "OK."

He fell in to a dreamless sleep. He hoped whatever is going on is resolved soon. He heard Clint humming.

It was soothing.


End file.
